If Words Could Slice
by Laviedenic
Summary: Meet Celeste Drake. First mate to the vicious pirate Captain Atlas Blackwood of the Fall of Hades. As if being a first mate didn't make her life hard enough, she is now in a quest to find the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. Who happens to be her long lost father, little does she know how much her journey will change her life forever
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is the first fanfic I have ever posted on so bear with me if there's a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes that I haven't noticed, I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean however I do own Celeste and Atlas and any other OC you don't see from the movies. Leave a comment! See you next time! :)**

"Is that all you've got?" I spat out the blood that that gathered up in my mouth. Bullseye! Right in the face! My lips stretched into a grin.

"Incompetent girl!" The git in front of me lifted a clenched fist slamming it into my jaw again. The crowd crowding us cheered. Of course they would. These idiots would love to see a show such as this. I mean it's not everyday they get to witness a public beating like this.

Oh wait.

They do. So why is it so entertaining to them then? Is the idea of a big burly guy like him beating up a simple, weak, 10 year old girl (such as myself) the idea of entertainment that these people have lowered themselves to?

"This'll teach you to outsmart me again you little brat!" Outsmart?

"Dear sir, I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." I held up a hand silencing him for a while, seeing confusion flash across this eyes as if he was wondering what made me say such a thing. The same look passed around the crowd. "But… let me ask this question to a fine gentleman such as yourself…. If I am being punished for outsmarting you…. Then by you beating me up…. Doesn't that just prove that I am the smarter one out of us two? Or am I just- Okay." My face hit the floor my hands failing to support my fall. Stupid gravity.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut now could you?" The big, burly man retorted. I was still grinning. By this point you must be wondering where the hell did a small, weak 10 year old kid like me learn how to be such a big mouthed, sarcastic idiot like the person I am. I felt his hand grab a handful of my obsidian coloured hair pulling me to my feet. My teeth gritted at the harsh pain at my scalp.

"I have a mouth for a reason you twit." I spat through gritted teeth.

"You need to start learning how to keep that mouth of yours shut. One of these days you won't be able to come crawling back here you idiot." I winced at the feel of the needle making contact with my cheek. The old man in front of me swore under his breath -to try and stop me from learning how to swear probably, but it won't help that I live in this godforsaken town- as he finished stitching up the cut on my eyebrow and inspect the cut that sprawled across my cheekbone to my jaw.

"This one will need at least three or four stitches. You are a fool for thinking you can stick up to that insufferable man." Old man Gray scolded for the fifty-millionth time. "And your hair. It's all gone." I rolled my eyes.

"If you can't stitch it then I can find someone else-"

"Shut up you twit or I won't." I smirked up at the old man to grasped my chin tight in order to keep my head still. I felt him starting on the cut on my cheekbone making me groan in pain.

Let's take a toll shall we? Today, I have one black eye, one cut across my eyebrow, another on my cheek, a busted lip, bruises on my arms, probably a few cuts and grazes on my legs and hands, and possibly a bump on my head. Oh and I got my hair cut off. Again.

"That idiot is running out of punishments, soon enough I'll be the one to beat him up." I say as Old man Gray finishes fixing me up. He sighs running a hand down his face as he leans back on the crate he was sitting on. We were sat in a dirty alleyway behind the town library that he worked and lived in.

I couldn't bear walking in and getting blood all over the books so I always wait for Old man Gray to find me out here when he finishes his work in the library. It's not fair on him to take time out of work to stitch me up, neither is it fair for the books to get blood over their pure, pristine pages. I had maybe been waiting out here in the wet for a few hours ignoring the looks given to me by passers by who watched my earlier defeat.

"You should stop trying to get yourself killed. Whatever will your parents think?" He crosses his fragile looking arms giving me that pitying look again.

"I don't know. I'll send them a letter and let you know." I muttered casting my eyes to the floor. I couldn't meet those eyes of his whenever he scolds me like this. It's not like I asked to be abandoned. Neither did I ask to have such a temper.

I don't know what happened to them. All I know is that I was born, someone decided to get kinky one night and had me. Then dropped me at an orphanage and that was it. That's all I know and I thank whoever is casting this luck over me. I couldn't give a rat's arse about those people. They didn't even have the time to give me a name. What kind of person has the time to conceive a child, Have the child for nine months, Has the time to find such a fine establishment such as an orphanage in a little run down town like this but doesn't have time to think

maybe the kid would like a name in which they should call themselves.

I mean I'm lucky enough I know my gender for fuck's sake what if the nuns didn't know oh the horror.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" I looked up to find him moving to stand. I quickly get up from my crate and pack away his medical tools for him in his small toolbox before offering my shoulder for him to lean on handing him his walking stick. The old man towered above me by probably five or so feet but he was so fragile I worried he would fall over at any point.

"Apart from the ones you so kindly call me? What was it this morning? Miserable git?" I looked up to find him rolling his eyes. "I don't know old man, it doesn't really ring with me ya know?"

"I'm being serious kid, if you want to rule them seas one day you have to have a terrifying name." He opens the door to his worn down library as a few "honourable" ladies walk past giving me a few looks.

"That poor boy doesn't even know he's wearing a dress." They tutted walking away. I let out a laugh following after the old man.

"Did you hear that? I was a girl this morning." I take my cardigan off throwing it on a nearby chair as I enter the library. You wouldn't think that when you pass the place that the inside would be as clean and polished as it was. The outside of the library had broken bricks and grime layering the walls and overgrown vines surrounding the windows.

But then you walk inside and it's like you're being greeted by the books. Velvet red carpets draped to the floor in bunches, candelabras lighting up the room despite the unavoidable fire hazard it had, books on every surfaces possible and a stairway leading up to the small house that Old man Gray and I lived in.

"You don't say?" I hear the old man mutter, shooting me a sideways smirk. Old fart.

"I have a few suggestions as to your name problem by the way." He gestures for me to sit down in the seat in front of the fire place. Walking forward I take the bellow from him as proceed to use the tool on the dying fire hoping to make it live a bit more. Without luck I reach into the coal bag beside the fire place throwing a few rocks into the fire using the poker to help them light up. The room slowly becomes more and more warmer as Old Gray sits in the red arm chair in front of me.

"Keep in mind that today these are a few names that I had managed to come up with in a short space of time. So bare with me." I nod getting comfortable on my small wooden stool, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders to try and warm my drenched shoulders. "What's our gender preferability today? Gender neutral?"

"Preferably." I grin watching him tilt his glasses up his crooked nose peering down on the paper he had on his lap, quill in his other hand. He nods understanding.

"Andy Adley." I shake my head. "Jean Aglo?"

"I'm pretty sure she was a merchant down the road Old Gray." I remark. Old Gray smirks at me.

"Someone's been reading up on their history."

"I'm simply doing the thing I'm best at. Outsmarting people." I smile genuinely setting my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Charlie Sparrow." His eyes setting on my face. Charlie Sparrow?

"What kind of a name is Sparrow for a surname? I've never heard of a pirate by the name of Sparrow." I scanned my memories trying to think of a pirate by the name of Sparrow. But no recognition.

"Just a suggestion." My piercing silver eyes looked into his trying to figure out what he was playing at. Charlie Sparrow?

I would be ridiculed.

"Next one." He let out a sigh.

"Rylan Eustace?" We went on for what seemed like hours. I didn't understand what was the importance in having a name. Normally on most nights Old Gray would tell me a few names and we would go onto the bedtime story. Standing up from my stool, still listening to the names he was offering I walked over to the door turning the sign from "Open" to "Closed", my blanket still wrapped around my shoulders-

"Avery Drake?" I froze. Interesting name. Drake being an abbreviation for Dragon or obviously being from the word, Draco in Latin.

"Can we go onto the story?" I turn to find Old Gray sighing and scratching that name out as well on the piece of paper. He nods, smiling gently gesturing for me to return to my seat.

"We'll see tomorrow if you find a name to your liking. It's important for you to find a name, I cannot keep calling you a miserable brat for the rest of your life." I let out a laugh.

"I was just getting used to it as well. What's our story for today?"

Old Gray smiled, giving me a look over his spectacles.

"This is the story, of an infamous pirate… Captain Jack Sparrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I would love so much to write that the story ended there. That I ended up growing in the safe and capable hands of Old man Gray and his little library on the outskirts of Siren Cove. That I eventually gave up with the beatings and grew into a respectable young lady who lived a peaceful life with a doting husband and three children in a small cottage overlooking the sea.

But alas.

We all know that would be a boring tale.

My story is a tragic one. It does not feature a happy husband and children, nor does it involve an ideal childhood in a safe library. It is a story of danger and pirates, mermaids and leviathans bigger than any vessel you could find. Forbidden love and a revenge so strong it's rage could cut you.

My story was not a happy one.

So let me begin.

 **11 Years Later…**

"Is that the best that you can do you twit?!" I spat some blood out to the floor grinning madly from the feel of adrenaline pumping through my veins. Stepping to the side we danced around each other throwing a punch whenever the opponent had left themselves open. My opponent was a man several feet taller than me and way more stronger. Probably. It was definitely a one sided fight. He looked like the kind of man any sane person would never want to cross when passing through an alleyway at night. I swear his fists were the size of my head even! Most people should be on the floor now probably out cold.

Yet somehow I had been able to keep myself up on my feet.

"Keep your mouth shut if you know what's best for you!" My best friend shouted from behind me. I rolled my eyes running at my opponent, he held his hands out as if to catch me but at the last second I slid beneath his legs kicking them out beneath him. He fell to the floor in a crash and before he knew it I was delivering punches to his face at lightning speed before everyone even figured out what was happening. Before he could get up on his feet.

One thing that I had learned from all those years of getting into fights when I was a kid, if you've got an opportunity go in and strike fast for as long as you can, especially if you were a little tyke like me. You have to take any opportunities as you can, even though it might not seem like the best way to fight, if it kept you alive then is there really a wrong way?

"Oi! That's enough! Break apart you two!" I felt a pair of hands holding onto my upper arms pulling me away from the dickhead on the floor, I quickly sent a kick to his prized jewels with a laugh. He writhed in pain on the floor seeming to try tending to his broken nose, broken wrist and possibly crushed family jewels all at the same time.

"Okay! Lemme go! I'm calm!" I snapped at the pair of hands taking a swig of rum offered to me swishing it around my mouth to try and get rid of any blood left. Why is it that I can't avoid the punches to the face but I can avoid just about anything else?

"Must you get into a fights so easily?" My partner Gabriel grabbed my arm pulling me to the side, I raised an eyebrow at the crowd that was watching me with unease. What? It's not like I was gonna kill the guy. I'm not even tipsy yet, I need to save something for later- "Celeste!"

"I am listening!"

"You need to take into account, the fact that the more you keep putting yourself into these fights the more you ruin your reputation!" He snapped. Ignoring his pleas for me to stop these fights my eyes scanned the crowd for our codger of a Captain. Finally spotting our Captain, I felt his eyes lift to mine and looked away quickly.

"What reputation? I don't have a reputation to uphold." Gabriel grabbed my arm pulling me to sit down on a vacant table.

"Just relax for a bit okay. No fighting for a while."

"Why? So you can take my place? Have a bit of one-on-one with these scallywags?" Elbowing his hands off my eyebrow as he tried to take a look at a gash there.

"It's like you've read my mind." He rolled his eyes ruffling my hair up. "You're an fucking cocky idiot Celeste." Ouch. I nearly gave a fuck there.

"Why thank you!"

I met Gabe when I joined The Fall Of Hades, the vessel that I had stowed away on when I was 12. At the time when I had first met Gabe, he was this soft spoken boy at the tender age of 9 who had just escaped from the workhouse. He was a small boy, soft features with a tuft of blonde hair atop his head. He was the one who always kept me back from doing spontaneous things when we were kids, even though most of the time he found himself joining in anyway.

All the years at sea had served him good though. At 19 I considered him my partner in arms, like a brother I never had. His soft edges had hardened, he grew taller than me and became a man. His blue eyes entrancing every female they came across. But the gentle soul I had met on that first day had never left. He was still as soft as we was when we were children. Even though, he tries not to act it he tries to act as though he was the elder of us two. Nowadays, he still tries to keep me from doing anything spontaneous without thinking it through but he's more likely to join in than before.

"Hey! Lass!" I turned to find another crewmate by the name of Gibbs walking over to us. Gibbs was an old man, short and stout like a teapot you would be surprised whenever you saw him in action. He'd been on the Fall of Hades for as long as I could remember. Probably been on it longer than I have. He wasn't the wise old man you'd expect him to be, most of the time he was the one suggesting the bad ideas to me and Gabe, or doing things that would piss off the darling Captain. He handed Gabe and I another pint of rum which we took gladly. Giving Gibbs a nod of thanks I realised then that the looks that were on me but a few minutes ago did not go away.

"Where be the Captain?" I motioned my head towards the back of the tavern where the Captain sat with his companion. "We must be ready should any trouble arise." Gibbs was probably talking about the looks we were getting from the people here in the tavern. "I don' like the looks we been gettin'."

"Well." I say finished my pint. "It's not like I can blame them. I'm possibly the best looking person here." Gabe and Gibbs groaned looking away from me.

"One day that mouth of yours is gonna get you in more trouble than you can handle."

"Darling Gabriel if I couldn't handle myself in trouble then how could I still be alive?" I pat him on the shoulder earning a grin from Gibbs. I heard someone bark my name, knowing immediately that it was our captain. The two in front of me shared a look of worry and confusion. With a straight back I gave them both a nod, handing Gibb's my cup before heading over to the Captain.

There was only one person alive on this world that I was truly afraid of. Someone that scared me to my very bones, sending chills down my spine whenever my name passed his lips. Which happened to be a lot actually despite being his first mate. As I approached the Captain I could feel his ethereal eyes glancing up at my figure from beneath that stupid hat of his. He was seated at a private booth in the back of the bar where I knew he wanted to be able to hold his conversation with his "friend" in peace.

The booth he was sat in at the back held a small, round, wooden table with a single candlewick casting a mystifying glow on his face that wasn't hidden. The Captain just somehow managed to assert power wherever he went. He couldn't help it. Whether if it was in the way he walked or whether if it was in the way he talked to people with intelligence that surpassed my own. He was a feared man whether on sea or on land. He led the ship with a strict and fair fist so I can't really say that he's a bad captain since he isn't.

"You called for me Captain?" I tried to control the wavering in my voice. As first mate I was supposed to be the one person that wasn't scared of the Captain, the one that the captain could confide in should the moment come. You'd think after being a first mate for the past five years I would be used to being his first mate.

But alas that was not the case.

"Come here." He gestured towards the seat next to him, I nodded glancing at the man sat across from the captain. The man had long dark hair, dreadlocks decorated in some places whilst ribbons and other trinkets hung from other pieces of his hair. His skin was tan, his eyes hooded as he gave me a nod of acknowledgement.

"Your first mate is a woman?" The man raised an eyebrow at me quizzically. I felt fury building up in my chest ready to snap.

"I would trust her with my life. As you should any first mate. If you do not respect that then we have nothing more to speak of." The Captain barked back. I leaned forward on the table trying to hide the smirk that was fighting to come out.

"I didn't say that there was anything wrong with that, Captain Blackwood. I was surprised is all." The man took a swig of the rum in front of him. I turned my head towards The Captain who introduced me to the man known as Edward Teague. The Keeper of the Code.

"My, My... How Interesting. The Infamous Pirate Captain of the Caribbean, Edward Teague." The man raised an eyebrow at me probably intrigued. "I had heard... from rumors shall we say... that you had passed on... Mr Teague." The Keeper of The Code, Edward Teague. There wasn't a pirate alive that didn't know his name, nor his profession. He used to be the Pirate Lord of Madagascar as far as I know anyway.

"What... pray tell does the Keeper of the Code require of us?"

"Mr Teague here was just about to give us a proposition." The Captain tilted his hat up obviously wanting to be able to meet the man's gaze in the eye. "I wanted you to be here to give me your full opinion for later." He lowered his voice at the latter part so that only I could hear. I grinned propping my chin on my palm suddenly interested. The Captain rarely let's me join the meetings with clients, so this must be intriguing to him as much as it is to me.

"Let's hear it then sweetheart."

"It's… a rescue mission… for my son… You might have heard of him actually." I raised an eyebrow casting a glance over at my Captain who was still listening intently. "Captain Jack Sparrow of The Black Pearl."

Jack Sparrow.

Why is it that wherever I go that name comes up to haunt me. Why can't I just avoid this name overall?

"I'd heard that name before... he was the fool that went after the fountain of youth." The history behind the fountain of youth was interesting. But it was an old wives tale. It's not real. It was a wild goose chase.

"How could you say that to chase the fountain of youth is foolhardly when we live in a world where mermaids exist and men can still live after being beheaded?"

"In order to find the Fountain of Youth you would need to have a map, which I heard last on the ship of Ponce de Leon. Whilst somehow acquiring a tear of a mermaid. Anyone who had read up on the myth would know that, especially on how difficult it is to get a tear from a mermaid. There is a reason they are feared." I hissed through clenched teeth. Edward Teague shared a look with the Captain surprised at my sudden outburst.

"You are very interesting. I cannot wait for Jackie to meet you." His lips spread into a grin meeting his eyes.

"Besides, I thought the infamous Jack Sparrow was dead?" I questioned. It was a long time ago that I had even heard of the black pearl, apparently she'd sunk to the bottom of the ocean never to be found again.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you lass." The old man snapped. Geez. Rolling my eyes I could see Gibbs and Gabriel looking over every now and again probably to check that I was okay.

"My son was on a rescue mission you see, he was following a rumor that the person he was looking for was found on an island near the Isla De Muerta. Where the rumors of the cursed aztec gold had started. This was almost a year ago."

I could feel The Captain's gaze on the side of my face obviously wondering what I was thinking about. Isla de Muerta. Where Cortes' rumored gold is. Any islands close by should be deserted as far I know, you didn't go there by accident. People went to Isla de Muerta with purpose. A while ago it was rumored that if you were to take the treasure of Cortes you would be cursed with immortality, the details however I was only going off what I had read in books.

"I only request that you go after him and bring him back. That boy can get into the craziest of trouble." Teague chuckled probably thinking of past adventures that he and his son had gotten into, his whole body moving from the action. I let out a sigh of impatience.

"That's great and all. But what's in it for me and my crew?" I asked, the man's laughing ceased.

"Why, my dear Celeste. I can give you the revenge you want." Revenge? I'm not looking for revenge though... I could fear The Captain stiffen next to me, the muscles in his arm tensing.

"I do not seek revenge for anything Teague . There's nothing worth chasing for me."

"Are you sure about that? You don't want to even find out about your birth mother and father?" My breath caught in my throat. This had to be a trick. He couldn't possibly know. I don't even know who this man was. How could he possibly know whose child I am when I didn't even have a name up til' eleven years ago?

"How could you possibly know something like that. I had only met you but moments ago-"

"A word." Those were the only words that left my Captain's lips as he grabbed my arm lifting me to my feet.

"This will be the last that you see of me. Whether if you choose to embark on this voyage or not is up to you but I warn you… You will come back a completely different person, Celeste Drake."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think?" The Captain had led me outside of the pub into the alleyway where he probably thought it was more quiet and private. I sighed leaning against the wall wincing at the pain in my back from the recent fight. The only light in this narrow space was from the gap in the door that we had left slightly ajar, emitting an ember sliver of light into the damp alleyway.

"I don't know what to think." The Captain takes his hat off showing his face to me completely. I turn my head to avoid meeting his eyes. The Captain…. Atlas Blackwood, Famous Captain of The Fall of Hades. He was maybe two maybe three years older than me but he did not look it. With his sharp cheekbones and a strong jaw, stubble that dusted here and there. Cold, calculating eyes as blue as the sea, his black hair was swept away from his face. He was a magnet to women and men alike wherever he went. Doesn't help the fact that whenever he enters a room he just attracts people.

He walked over to where I stood, in my blood stained blouse and black jacket that nearly reached the floor. "Eyes on me." His baritone voice commanded. "What do you propose we do first mate?" My chin trapped between his thumb and forefinger lifting my gaze up to meet his. I felt like a rat, trapped in a snake's grip. Unable to move. Too scared to do anything. It was the way he was, this is what the Captain was like.

"I strongly doubt that proposition of his. I do not believe him Captain." I scowl under his unwavering gaze. His eyes scanned my own as if trying to decipher my reason.

"Elaborate."

"I didn't even have a name for myself until eleven years ago, I had never met the guy before tonight but he somehow has information on my parents that I don't want to even remember. As for his son… to go by Isla de Muerta following a rumor that the person he was looking for is there… he doesn't sound like the kind of person worth the trouble for. That's what I think Captain." I find it difficult to look him in the eye. He always finds this amusing, despite the fact I had been his first mate for so long.

"Interesting thought. Is that my First Mate talking or the little girl inside just itching to find her parents?" His lips stretched into a subsided smirk. My eyes widened in annoyance, my hands clenched by my sides.

"I am speaking for myself. It is a stupid idea and we should not go."

"All the more reason for us to go however, my sweet Celeste." He chuckled. I cast my eyes down when I noticed he had placed his hand on the wall beside my head caging me from the world. Straining my neck to look up to him.

"Captain I strongly advise against doing this-"

"Look at me Celeste." His voice. That voice of his could command a whole navy with only whispers to the wind. "You can only advise. But I think there is more to that man than meets the eye." I let out a sigh of annoyance. "Like you said… no one goes to Isla de muerta without a purpose… suppose Sparrow is up to something… wouldn't you just love to take his treasure from his grasp?" I raise an eyebrow interested. "To see the light of hope flickering in his eyes… extinguish?"

He was manipulating me. I knew it. He always does but it rarely worked. Times like these, his words were like honey to my ears, the idea that Jack Sparrow was possibly onto something like treasure and fortune and we could easily take it-

"Then why did you let me join you if you were going to ignore my advice anyway?" I snapped pushing against his chest trying to put some distance between us, but he didn't budge.

"Because your opinion still matters to me." I met the gaze of his eyes, scowling slightly. He knew he had me under his thumb. I bet he loved the feeling, knowing that I would bend to his will if he wanted to I was that scared of him. "I couldn't bear to leave my sweet Celeste in the dark on a matter as important as this."

I hate him. I really do. This cocky prick gets on my nerves more times than I can even count, even though I try to ignore it. A flash crossed my mind as I tilted my head to the side. A smile briefly ghosted my lips as I wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him close to me. I thought I heard him take a quick intake of breath but realised it was a mistake looking at his straight face.

"Well I suggest… My Captain…. Maybe don't go through the trouble next time. I don't have time for you and your childish games." I hissed piercing my eyes into his. My moment of confidence didn't last long however as I pushed him off me. "Now if you will excuse me.. Captain." I said with a mock bow as I pushed past him back into the tavern.

"What did the Captain want to talk to you about earlier?" Gabriel asked me later on when we had finally boarded The Fall. I leaned against the ship's wheel keeping us on course towards Port Royal of all places.

"Just a business offer." I mumbled scanning the horizon, dawn was breaking slowly. I hated leaving The Fall of Hades by herself for too long, it made me feel unsettled. I felt alive at sea, the sound of the creaking floorboards, the sound of wind rushing through the sails and the flag, the smell of the sea on a sunny day and rushing patter of rain falling on other days.

It was freedom.

We had managed to get the rest of our crewmates back on board a while ago due to the Captain's demands that we head off. Why we were heading to Port Royal however I wasn't sure, it was maybe a week's journey away so I did not understand why we were in such a rush.

"Cap never lets you join in the business meetings though. Was it that important that he wanted you to come along?" I let out a heavy sigh watching as the crew had started waking up as the deck slowly came to life. Joshamee Gibbs opened the door from the crew's quarters scanning the deck before his eyes landed on Gabe and I standing up on the poop deck leaning against the ship's wheel. He gave me a nod of acknowledgement before heading up the stairs towards us.

"Gabriel drop it." I hissed. Gabe rolled his rolled shutting his mouth however. My hand unconsciously gripped the wheel tighter.

"Lass if ye hold tha' wheel any 'arder it'll break. An' I imagine the Cap won' be happy if ye do." Gibbs took the wheel from me, We were going to embark on a journey to find this Jack Sparrow.

"CELESTE!" I massaged the bridge of my nose before heading to the stairs. The crew watched me as I passed, probably interested as to why the Captain was bellowing my name in such a manner-

"What are you looking at you scallywags?! GET TO WORK OR I WILL HANG YOU BY THE FORESKIN OF YOUR BALLSACKS!" I roared before making my way down to the Captain's quarters. Hearing the crew bustling again I pushed the door open to the Captain's quarters to find that the Captain had completely destroyed his room.

The bookcase that was once against the wall had been thrown on the floor, papers ripped and all over the floor, the curtains that draped around his bed were ripped into pieces, clothes ripped to pieces and that was only just the beginning of it.

In the middle of the room, standing with his back to me stood the Captain shaking with hands clenched by his sides, whether if it was due to fury or due to the vividness of his memories I didn't know. Straightening my back I stepped towards him. He was having another one I thought realising.

"Captain…." I placed a hand on the spot behind his shoulder blades gently as to try and calm him. "Captain it's just a flashback. It's not real." He shuddered his hands clenching and unclenching. "It's not real Captain, It might feel real but it's not." Sweat was dripping down the sides of his face, his eyes were clenched shut. It was normally a bad idea to touch him when he was like this.

"I couldn't stop it." He kept saying over and over again under his breath. A mantra he repeated every time he got into this state.

"Captain come sit down." I ask if I can touch his hands leading him over to his bed, pushing the broken canopy away onto the floor, making a mental note to fix it later. "Look at me." Getting to my knees in front of him I see his pale blue eyes scanning my face, recognition sparking in them for a moment. "Feel the bed beneath your hands… Look around... Tell me what you see." I say softly. His eyes didn't move, they were trapped on my face. His lips still forming the same words over and over again. "Listen to the sound of my voice. Captain it's not real. It's a flashback. You are on The Fall of Hades." I could see his eyes watering, tears fighting to be released.

"Captain tell me what you see-"

"Captain there-" I spun around to find Timothy walk in immediately grabbing the attention of the Captain. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Atlas bellowed behind me moving to stand up, I moved to the door pushing Timothy out forcefully before moving back to Atlas who was still hyperventilating.

"Listen to my voice. Look at me. Eyes on me Atlas." His eyes lifted to mine, his breathing calming down eventually. "It's not real. Look at me- Look at me only. I'm here. Deep breaths." I grab his hand and start massaging circles into the palm. "Look at me- eyes on me Atlas. Listen. It was just a flashback. It wasn't real."

"Cel…. Celeste… I… I couldn't stop it... I couldn't save her Celeste… Celeste… Why did- why do that…" I couldn't say anything, I never can. The best thing I can offer was listening to him. Even if it wasn't anything. He shudders, tears streaking down his cheeks as his eyes look back at mine. They were wide open, in fear. His breathing becoming rapid as his hand clenches onto mine desperately "Celeste… You… You can't leave me… Celeste…"

"Atlas I'm not going anywhere-"

"Celeste p-please… you c-can't-"

"Atlas. I'm here. I won't leave you. Ever."

 _I woke up the sound of three sharp knocks._

 _The knocks had somehow managed to echo throughout the whole building up to the attic where I slept. No doubt Old man Gray could hear it as well. My assumptions were correct as I heard the heavy footsteps of Old Gray as he made his way down the stairs. Throwing my blankets off of me I tried to walk down the stairs as quietly as I can, I could hear the old man talking to someone at the door._

 _That's when I heard the voice. It was a woman at the door, a shawl covering her face as she spoke in hushed tones to the old librarian. I tried to see if I could catch a glimpse of the face under the shawl, she had to be my mother. She had to be. No one else could possibly know that I was here._

" _They're here." It was a raspy voice._

" _Mother?" The two heads turned to me straight away. But I still saw no face as I ran down the stairs towards the figure running to the street-_

"Celeste!" I shook my head confused. Stupid flashbacks getting to me again. "Are you coming to Port Royal?" Gibbs. Gibbs was the one talking to me. Turning my head to face him the old man looked up to me with confusion across his face.

"Mr Gibbs… You wouldn't by chance know a man by the name of Jack Sparrow now would you?" The Captain turned his head towards me at that point. Gibbs could know something, it's just a curious thought I mean Gibbs has been at sea for so long he could know Jack.

"Aye. I know Jack. Good man." Captain raises an eyebrow surprised. "E' was a good pirate too. Used to sail with him I did, aboard The Black Pearl." Folding his arms across his chest he lets out a sad sigh. "But tha' was a long time ago lass. No poin' askin' about the man now." The more I hear about this man the more he catches my attention. The things I have heard him do is enough to catch anyone's interest.

The man was either incredibly stupid or a genius.

"Ye remin' me a lot of him actually lass, yer both a pain in the arse." The Captain lets out a chuckle, I send him a glare. He was better, his eyebags still looked heavy however and his cheeks were a bit sunken in still after the attack but he was definitely better. It had been a week since then.

"How interesting." I say looking over to our Captain.

"Jack Sparrow is the man we are looking for." The look in Gibbs' eyes is all I needed to know that he had been waiting for those words for awhile now.

"Jack Sparrow is not an easy person to catch Cap'n, why it took me months to find him meself."

"I'm sure he'll come." The Captain glances at me with a dangerous looking smirk, my eyebrows draw down confused. "Should he have a good enough reason to. Such as… a kidnapped maiden?" Did he just say maiden?

"You're mad if you think Jack Sparrow would come all the way to Port Royal just to rescue a Maiden. Someone he'd never met before at that." I huffed folding my arms, Captain chuckles wrapping an arm around my shoulders despite my protests closing the distance between us. No doubt he could draw Jack Sparrow out from the shadows, I mean this was Atlas Blackwood if he can't then I doubt anyone could.

I'm pretty sure that idiot would come out if you offered a bottle of rum. From the sounds of it anyway.

"Aye…. but what if it was his own daughter?"

"Oh how genius, now we just have to look for every single whore that man has slept with! You didn't think this… Captain?" I felt an involuntary shiver run up my spine at the dark look the Captain gave me.

"No…. but I'm sure your acting skills can use the practice my sweet." Letting out a deep breath I didn't realise I was holding for this long. "We make for Port Royal and you my dear… will play daddy's little girl."

My Captain can be a prick.


	4. Chapter 4

That's how I ended up in a dress for the day walking into Port Royal. My long black hair had left it's normal braid that I normally kept it in, letting it fall down my back in waves. The dress that I was wearing was something the Captain had kept in "storage" he said for safe keeping for emergencies. It was a nice looking dress to be fair but I hated to think of the woman who wore it before me. It looked like a fucking wedding dress of all things. My dress was white, like literally all white. Layers of silk on top of each other, hugging my slim waist with a corset that pushed my boobs up to my chin. I looked as if I glided when I walked, I felt like a fucking princess.

But of course unknown to the Captain I had kept my leather boots on underneath the dress. Oh the horror if he'd found out.

"I can't believe you got me to wear this monstrosity." I hissed to the Captain who was strutting beside me like he had no trouble in the world. Hands in the pockets of his maroon jacket, his leather hat tilted down to cast shadow over half of his face. I really want to slap him sometimes. Just slap him. With a barrel of rum. To the face.

Oh the fun.

"If you want you can go naked." He chuckled darkly. "I'm sure the men on this port wouldn't refuse a tease-"

"You forget Captain that I can be just as dangerous as you-" I spin towards him withdrawing the knife that Gabe had strapped to his belt, the blade against my wrist as I flinched it towards the Captain who made no move to notice.

"My dear..." What? He- Oh. The barrel of his flintlock pistol pressed firmly against my corset. The Captain's eyes bored into mine. "You're not there just yet my sweet."

"You are a despicable man." I withdraw the knife as he withdraws his gun. Throwing the knife back to Gabe hearing him swear loudly as he tried to miss the flying dagger.

"I am your Captain, sweetness." I was on edge. There were navy soldiers everywhere we walked, all they literally had to do was stop the Captain and they would see the pirate brand he kept on his arm, the unmistakable blood-thirst in his eyes that glinted with any opportunity to bring a bloodbath to anyone who crossed his would also recognise him as the famous Atlas Blackwood, the same pirate who was notorious for hanging his enemies by their feet until the blood had gathered at their heads.

The other reason why I was antsy was because the only weapons I had on my body at the moment was the pistol and dagger strapped to my thighs. They weren't enough to help us escape, like maybe if I could somehow- "Stop scowling or I'll throw you in the brothel."

"I'll throw YOU in the brothel-"

"Sweetheart I wouldn't be complaining." I knew that bastard was grinning to himself. The twit.

"I will punch you."

"Can you reach?"

"You try my patience sometimes Captain." Curling my hands into tight fists at my sides, ignoring the looks being sent my way. It was annoying being a first mate to a man like him, as I had to spend the most time with him it would always piss me off. Focus Celeste. Focus on your surroundings instead of the irritating man beside you. Think of the smell of the ocean, the salty breeze, the sweat of the merchants passing by-

"I could say the same Miss Drake." Keep chuckling I swear to God- "At least one of us actually has patience, wench."

UGHHHHH. I growled forcing out every inch of fury I had built up until now. I will slaughter every single man, woman and child in this godforsaken town and it will be all his fault and I will steal his ship and leave him behind and I will not regret it one little bit, well maybe a bit but-

"I think you look like a proper lady Celeste." Gibbs called mockingly. "All you need now is a pair of breasts and the attitude and maybe you could pull it off!"

"I will make you REGRET the day you were born!-" The Captain grabbed my wrist before I can turn and castrate that man-

"Behave Celeste." He lowered his eyes on me and I shut up immediately hearing the lowered tone in his voice. He was slowly getting pissed off with me and I could tell by the tightening grip he had on my wrist. Never before had we had so much looks in a single place before. I mean, we paid the shilling in order to even let our ship dock here, told our lie. We're just humble merchant sailors.

"How do you plan on getting the word to Sparrow that his 'daughter' is in town exactly Captain?" I say trying to keep a smile on my face to make me look as innocent as possible.

 _I will make you regret having eyes if you keep looking._

"I've already got that handled. All you have to do, is look pretty." He cast his eyes down at my figure again looking me up and down. I felt my muscles tense under his gaze, halting at my face. "Don't strain yourself too hard."

"I swear on Davy Jones' Locker-"

"OY! Stop there!" The Captain's hand on my wrist holding me still beside him pulling me to a stop, Raising an eyebrow confused at the captain's sudden movement I was suddenly pushed aside like a child. "You with the hat!" Were they-

"Jack?"

Jack?

Gibbs was looking at a man that was running down the dock towards the town, away from the soldiers following. The man in question turned his head around probably to look for who called his name. His eyes flashed to Gibbs whose face had seemed to be wiped blank. So that must be Jack.

"Gibbs!" Jack turned with a grin on his face. "Where have you been you bastard?!"

"Jack I-" A few more soldiers shoved past me and the Captain interrupting what Gibbs was about to say. So that was the famous Jack Sparrow that we were chasing.

"He's the fool that we're chasing? Seriously? Captain you can't be-"

"Correction that's your father." The Captain shoved me forward towards the man. "Go after your father Miss Drake. He might be in need of your assistance."

"I highly doubt that old man would need the help of a defenceless young maiden." Releasing a pissed off groan as I lifted the skirts of my dress up, pulling my dagger from its hoist running into a full pelt after the freaking idiot. The things I do for that man I swear.

"Celeste!"

I must be an idiot to be following this man right now. Seriously. I could hear Gabriel and Gibbs running after me as I try to catch up to Jack. That man was an idiot, thinking he could outrun the navy-

I spoke too soon.

Up ahead at the end of the docks Jack had climbed atop a horribly stacked set of crates onto the tiled rooftop, arms swinging madly trying to find his balance as he walked across the ridges without falling into the clutches of the soldiers. Swearing under my breath I quickly speed into a sprint slashing my dagger against the ropes holding a pile of rum barrels together releasing them with a deafening crash towards the few pursuers.

Surprised by the oncoming change of events they tried to dodge but failed as they were knocked over trying to get themselves back onto their feet. Jack turned his head around, a baffled look on his face before noticing the soldiers that had been scrambling to get back to their feet. He won't notice me! Dammit! He jumps down from the roof with the help of a swinging sign landing a few steps away from me, taking the opportunity I launch my dagger through the air catching the sleeve of his arm into a door behind him.

"Jack!" Panting I run over to meet the puzzled look on his face.

"I'm busy lass you'll have to wait til later-" He was trying to pull out my dagger that had him fixed in place, in a simple pull I dislodged my dagger from the door turning my dagger in my hands. "You threw the dagger?"

"No that dog did over there- Of course I did I was trying to get your attention!" Jack's eyes weren't focused on me however, they were focused on the fast approaching number of people who either who either wanted him injured or dead. They seemed to be looking at anybody- no anything, but _me._

"Fine then make it quick!" He hissed trying to look behind me.

Fine then I'll make it quick.

"I'm your daughter." Surely he could look through my lies. Surely he would realize, I mean if he's this so called pirate then he would know. I doubt he would even consider believing me.

"I don't believe you." Jack turned away from me heading down a nearby alleyway, elbowing past people to get as much distance between him and the soldiers from before. I struggled to keep up considering my height and lack of strength in pushing and shoving people.

"You said you would listen to me!"

"No lass I said I would give you my attention if you made it quick but you are rambling on and I do not have the time to be listening to a little girl's rambles-" Jack crashed into a squealing lady whose bosoms were clearly bigger than my face. The woman with the curly red hair piled atop her head turned to Jack with a look of distaste.

"Jack Sparrow? Is that you?" The sound of her voice should have been enough to drive anyone away, but judging for her appearance… I'd say did anything but that.

"Ah! Mercy!" Mercy? Cocking an eyebrow I put my dagger back in it's hoist catching up to Jack and the red haired woman. The lady obviously noticing me approaching them turned to Jack with a surprised look on her face. Right. So he runs away from navy soldiers as though he had no time left in the world. But as fate would have it, meet a woman from his past he suddenly has all the time in the world?

This only added to my negative opinion of him.

"Who's this then?" She obviously meant me.

"I'm his-"

"Daughter. My eldest er…" His eyes for the first time latched onto mine, eyes wide in desperation.

"Celeste." I offered with a tight smile back at the fool. The red haired woman gave him a snarl before releasing an angry slap across his face sending Jack back. I grin at the sight, having to stop myself from giving the lady my thanks.

"You are no daughter of mine." Jack tells me later as I lead him back to where I had last seen the Captain and the crew. "I don't recall being so drunk I would have to… father."

"Well you did father dear." My pace quickens in my haste to get back to the ship so I could finish dealing with this man. Something about him sent my blood boiling. I hated him and I didn't know why. The sooner my business finished with him the better. He was exactly what I was expecting of the famous Jack Sparrow as well, he was rude and conceited. He looked weird as well, with the dreadlocks and the bandanna and the way he walked as if we were still aboard a ship or constantly pissed.

Just everything about him made me angry. The way he seemed to think he owned everything, thinking he was so witty and unbeatable, going after fairy tales and myths I could go on and on.

"Which one?"

"What one?!" I whirl round in his face spitting out the words. "Look father dearest the only reason I am here is because the keeper of the code requested it of me to find you. I had no interest whatsoever in finding you. Until now you were a myth to me-"

"I refuse to believe that my own father had sent a scout group to look for me."

"That's because you fucked up so bad he had to." I hissed under my breath, he showed no sign of hearing what I'd said.

"You can't be Angelica's daughter. You're too young." He was ignoring me. He pushed past and I was almost tempted to shoot him in the head. To see his brains scattered across the floor and his lifeless body drop to the floor like a sack. It would be easy to end him here. To hell with the keeper of the code and his mission. "Tell me, who was your mother?"

"If I'd known don't you think I would have come to find you sooner?" I snap pulling the skirts of my dress up to avoid getting the pure white material dirty- well dirtier should I say.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Your mother. She could've kept me from you all these years without me knowing of your existence nor you knowing about mine stopping me from meeting you and you from meeting me." I could burn something right now. Or someone. Is that a torch I see?

"I don't even know my own mother Sparrow. She is a figment of imagination. She isn't real."

"Of course she's real. She gave birth to you didn't she?" I didn't answer. He asked too many questions for my liking. As if I would know the answer when I'd never even met the woman. Nor would I want to know if I had the chance to. "Where are we going Charlie?"

"To the ship to take you to the keeper of the code." I thought I heard a groan from him for a minute there. "And it's Celeste."

"Celeste?" His face scrunched up in concentration for a moment. "I don't recall knowing a lady called Celeste."

"GIBBS!" I bellow upon seeing the ship up ahead. Master Gibbs turns his head towards us a smile brightens his face seeing his old friend, his eyes then fell on me and probably noticing my anger his smile faltered. "Handle this man." I hiss as I walk by.

"Why me?"

That's it.

I turn round pulling out my gun in one swift move firing two shots at Jack Sparrow. The crew and every person on the port had fallen silent as the only sound that rang through the air was my shots missing flesh and hitting wood instead. My breathing became laboured as I noticed the red spots dancing in my eyes. I was ready to kill this man and I didn't know why.

"Because if I spend another moment with this man Mr Gibbs the only thing left whole will be his head." I didn't notice that the Captain had his hand atop mine, deliberately causing me to miss. I couldn't meet his eyes, I looked at anything but the Captain at this moment feeling ashamed knowing that I had let my anger get in the way of the mission. The Captain's hold on my hand tightened, wincing as the gun fell from my hand it hit the floor in a _clang_.

"If you wouldn't mind Miss Drake... to not kill anyone on my ship. It is difficult to get blood off of wood." A ripple of laughter roused though the crew who were watching the exchange between us.

"Are you the Captain of this fine vessel?" Sparrow shook himself out of his shock walking over to Captain Blackwood as I wrenched my hand from his vice-like grip.

"If you want to keep this man alive then you would do well to keep him away from me. Captain." I hissed through clenched teeth before disembarking towards my quarters.


End file.
